1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermatological device for applying electromagnetic waves to an affected part to heat the part to a target temperature, thereby to thermatologically treat the affected part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermatological devices which apply microwaves to an affected part in a body cavity to heat the part, thereby to thermatologically treat the affected part, are well known. Devices of this type are disclosed in, for example, Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 63-182759 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-41976.
A thermatological device of this type comprises an applicator which contains an antenna section and a temperature sensor. The applicator is inserted into a body cavity in which an affected part is present, and microwaves are emitted from the antenna section to the affected part. Irradiated with the microwaves, the affected part is heated and, thus, thermatologically treated. The temperature sensor detects the surface temperature of the parts which the applicator contacts in the body cavity. In accordance with the temperature detected, the emission of microwaves is controlled, heating the affected part to a target temperature.
When the applicator is inserted into, for example, the urethra in order to cure prostatomegaly, it contacts the urethral muscosal membrane. To prevent burn of the urethral muscosal membrane while heating the interior of the prostate to a higher temperature than the muscosal membrane, cooling water is circulated in the applicator. The cooling water can be circulated at an increased rate, to thereby heat the interior of the prostate to a high temperature, without burning the urethral muscosal membrane. This method of circulating the cooling water helps to enhance the effect of thermatological treatment.
Some of the parts located around the prostate must be protected from burn at all cost. Hence, when the temperature ambient to the prostate rises too much, the microwave emission is stopped, thereby interrupting the thermatological treatment on the prostate.
During the thermatological treatment of an affected part, the temperature sensor must be held in contact with the part. However, the sensor may be displaced from the part by some cause. If the treatment is continued, with the sensor displaced from the affected portion, the temperature of the affected portion will differ from a target value, and the thermatological treatment will not be successfully accomplished.